Hidden Identities
by KuroAi15
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo, hero of the 4 year Arrancar War, sealed away his memories and reiatsu to live a normal life. Dying in a car accident 5 years later, he returns to Soul Society to attend the Academy in hope of remembering his past life. mild swearing.
1. Chapt 1: What now?

**Summary: After the Arrancar War, Ichigo was sad from seeing so many deaths. He sealed away his memories and reiatsu. After he dies, he goes to SS. Random people are following him around. He needs to figure out why everything is so familiar.**

_Sorry, Sephy-chan, if you think this is just a spin-off of your fic, __Secret Student. __Your fic is the best I've ever read, I SWEAR! I was inspired by ur fic, but it's not got anything to do with it! I hope this fic will work out unlike all the other ones…. T.T_

Hollowheart Hollowheart Hollowheart

BAMBLAMBAMCRASH! Somebody crashed through the sliding door splintering it to pieces. Fearfully, the teen scrambled to his feet, eyes full of fear and ran down the hallways, away from the accursed classroom.

A scowling face stuck out from the demolished doorway and called out, "And don't come back!"

"Etou… Kurosaki-sensei?"

Ichigo whirled around. "Yeah?"

Several boys gazed at him in awe, stars in their eyes. The girl who had spoken grinned, "Thanks for getting rid of him."

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head, "Nya…he was getting on my nerves anyway…hm…wonder if he'll come back…"

The bell rang and everybody got up to leave. "Don't forget to study for finals!" Ichigo shouted above the din as he headed back to his desk.

Sighing as he looked at the demolished door, he plopped himself in his chair. Leaning back, he looked up at the chalkboard which had several notes pertaining to Shakespeare.

He heard some people running toward his classroom. "Hmmm…must be Reiji back with friends…"

But as the running got closer, he could hear them shouting, "Kurosaki-Sensei!!!!! Kurosaki-sensei!!!! There's another fight going on!!!!"

"WHAT??!!" Ichigo rushed out the door and the group of students pointed toward the lobby. Ichigo growled as he raced down the stairs. Must they fight every single day?!

As he ran, he tore off his jacket and threw it off to a side, allowing a freer range of motion. When the lobby came into view, he saw a large crowd yelling and screaming.

Seeing several books littered before him, he jumped. Time seemed to freeze. He jumped much higher and sailed over people's head. Faces watched open-mouthed as the shadow flew over them. Ichigo landed inside the circle, stunned. The crowd fell silent. Nobody moved. The two gangs who were fighting paused, their little brains all coming upon the same conclusion. Destroy the bigger threat.

Screaming, they threw themselves on the teacher. Ichigo, by this time had recovered from his shock. His scowl returned and he shoved his hands into his pockets. Lashing out with one leg, he face-planted one of them into the ground, cracks playing along the tiles.

Pulling his hands from his pockets, he jumped to his hands and spun around, nailing several in the sides of their heads. The rest of the gang turned tail and ran, leaving one standing alone.

He looked around, and finding that he was by himself, he growled. Raising an arm to punch him, he ran toward the orange haired man. A hand deftly pushed the fist to the side and proceeded to punch the boy in the face.

The boy, however, ducked to one side and aimed a kick at Ichigo's knees, trying to trip him. Ichigo dodged the kick and grabbed the leg, twisting it and throwing him in the air. He screamed in pain as he crashed into the ground, writhing around.

Ichigo walked over to the boy and hauled him to his feet. "Good job. Try working on your defenses." Ichigo grinned as he whispered into the boy's ear.

The boy groaned and whimpered. A short, pudgy man walked over to Ichigo, wringing his hands. "Ah… uh… Thank you, Kurosaki-san. I… uh… don't know what I'd do without you…"

Ichigo laughed lightly as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Well… you _are_ my boss…"

But something nagged at him. What was that? How had he been able to jump like that? It was humanly impossible!

Ichigo gently shook his head. It mush had been his imagination. But if so, why was everybody staring at him like that? His head hurt from the strain, and the adrenaline still pumped through his veins.

Pushing the thoughts from his head, he headed toward the exit, well aware of the stares still piercing through his retreating back.

Hollowheart Hollowheart Hollowheart

"Heey! Did you see that??!!!" A boy gushed.

"No. I didn't." A girl drawled, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

The boy apparently oblivious to the sarcasm looked strangely at the girl, "Oh my god! How could you not h-"

"I was being sarcastic…" The girl interrupted.

"Oh."

The girl stared at the boy amusement evident in her voice," The fact that you missed that, Genru, makes me wonder why you're planning to major in rocket science."

"…"

TBC 

Hollowheart Hollowheart Hollowheart

Hmmm… I hope that was good. Next chapter will be updated shortly. I'm typing this all at school, so don't expect much.


	2. Chapt 2: Death

Yay! I got 134 hits! But. I only got 2 reviews… T.T

PLZ REVIEW!!!!

**ADDVengance: well.. I'll get to the Academy, in only a couple chapters…**

**Satsuki-kun: Thanks! –glares at all the people who read but didn't review- for REVIEWING!!! And NOT just leaving without leaving a comment! .**

Chapter 2- Death

Hollowheart Hollowheart Hollowheart

Ichigo's head spun as he walked home from Tokyo University. His apartment wasn't far from work, so he just walked. Images flashed through his mind, confusing him. A girl with raven hair, a battlefield spilled with blood, tears falling, and countless lifeless bodies.

He sat down on a bench and clutched his head. What was going on? He had no idea. Then thinking of all the papers he had to grade, he pushed the thoughts from his head. There were more important things to do that hyperventilating on a bench.

He got up and headed home.

Hollowheart Hollowheart Hollowheart

It was late. Too late for his liking and he was out at the local 24 hour convenience store to buy some ramen. Ramen. Cheap _and_ good. How ingenious.

"Kurosaki-sensei? Kurosaki-sensei!" A voice called out.

Ichigo looked up and saw one of his students- a girl- looking inquisitively at him. "Oh! Uhh… Ohayou, Sunpuyo-chan!" Ichigo grinned, snapping out of his thoughts.

Sunpuyo giggled, "Kurosaki-sensei! It's not morning! It's…." she glanced at her watch and frowned. "It's 12 AM. Wait. Ha. It _is _morning… oops, my bad!"

Ichigo looked sternly at her, "What are you doing here at 12 AM?"

She smiled, "The same could go for you…"

"True… Very true. Well at least walk with me for a bit so you won't get mugged… or worse…"

Sunpuyo thought for a minute and shrugged okay.

Hollowheart Hollowheart Hollowheart

They came to an area in the heart of Tokyo well known for its busy streets, but at the moment, there was a ghostly quiet that was broken every once in a while when a car or motocycle sped past.

They were just about to round a corner, when Sunpuyo stopped.

"This is where I live," she said pointing to an apartment building. Ja ne!" She grinned and waved goodbye as crossed the street.

Ichigo called out, "Be careful!" and watched as she crossed the highway. He hesitated. Something was wrong. He watched as she dropped her purse and bent down to pick it up.

An 18-wheeler sped from the opposite side. She looked up sharply, the deer-in-headlights look frozen on her face. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out.

"Shit!" Ichigo ran toward the girl yelling, "SUNPUYO!!!!!"

He pushed the girl out of the way and the truck roared past. A body soared into the sky, and crashed down onto the streets, lifelessly.

And so… Kurosaki Ichigo… age 22, hero from the Arrancar War and beloved professor of Tokyo University had died. From a simple car crash.

Hollowheart Hollowheart Hollowheart

Okay, I didn't like that last sentence that I put in there, but oh well… I couldn't think of anything else. If you can give me an idea, please tell me so I can change it.


	3. Chapt 3: Memories Hidden in the Rain

Thank you for all those reviewed! .

**MCRdeathGOD: yeah… he is pretty hot… Who am I KIDDING??!!!! He is ****THE**** hottest anime character yet!**

**Satsuki-kun: well.. just for you, I updated. ooooooo**

**Mystic Maiden: -overly enthusiastic- yeah! Neither can I!**

**NOObOtaku77: -gasp- how did you guess! NOOOOO!!!! THAT'S WRONG!!! NEVER EVER AGAIN SHALL YU YU HAKUASHO BE MENTIONED UPON A BLEACH FANFICTION!!!! NOOOOO!!!!!! (other crossovers allowed. Except with bobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobo…etc etc)**

**Daniel14541: … yay?**

_Hollowheart Hollowheart Hollowheart_

Chapter 3: Memories Hidden in the Rain

"KUROSAKI-SENSEEEIII!!!!!! KUROSA-" A heart-wrenching cry tore through the sky and broke into sobs.

Eyes flickered and pupils revealed to see a crying girl. Tears streamed down her face and fell onto him. Funny. He didn't feel anything.

"Ummm…. Sunpuyo? I'm fine." Ichigo haltingly said.

She seemed not to hear him. "Sunpuyo-chan?" He lifted an arm to brush away the tears.

"Wha-?!!" His hand passed right through her head. He sat up quickly and looked at his hands, turning them over. He could see the asphalt. His body was completely transparent and there was a chain in his chest.

Realization hit him. He was dead.

_Hollowheart Hollowheart Hollowheart_

A week passed. Ichigo had kind of gotten used to the whole dead thing. Somehow, he understood it and something in his mind accepted it and didn't question it. He had always found it strange that he was so calm.

He had gone to his funeral.

He watched several students cry over his body, but he was powerless. Unable o even comfort any one of them.

**(A/N): About his family, I don't really know how they'll handle it, so only Isshin will exist. 'K? if you don't like it, talk to me.)**

He half expected his father to act like he always did before and try to catch the dead body "off-guard." But of course. This was a funeral, and his dad didn't do much, just mope around, really.

When they began the funeral, he couldn't stand it anymore and he left.

Sighing, he came back to the present. The past few days, he had been staying in his classroom, watching them. Nothing had happened much in his class. Just another teacher filled in for him, and students randomly stared into space.

_Hollowheart Hollowheart Hollowheart_

Ichigo's eyes shot open. He had heard the loud, eery drawn out howl again. Strange, he had heard it several times now. Every time, something instinctual told him it was dangerous and he usually ended up running away from the noise as far and quickly as he could.

But today, he was too tired to and he merely went back to sleep on the soft grass. A scream shook him back awake and he jumped to his feet. The ground beneath him rumbled and shook.

A terrified young girl ran out from between two trees, fear evident in her eyes. A giant monster followed.

"A hollow…" Ichigo whispered. Wait. Why had he said that? Was that what the thing was called?

The girl screamed again as she tripped and fell to the ground. Ichigo couldn't bear it anymore and picked up a large rock.

"Leave her alone!" he yelled ant threw it at the monster. The rock hit the _thing_ between its eyes and diverted its attention away from the girl and toward the man.

_**"You smell delicioussss….."**_

For one of the first times in his life, Ichigo felt panic rising in his throat. The monster turned and lumbered toward him. Ichigo tired to move, but his feet were glued to the ground. He couldn't move.

Ichigo closed his eyes. Even though he was dead, this seemed like a whole new death. The rumbling stopped and something hit his face. The monster howled again.

Curiosity got the better of him. Cautiously, he cracked open an eye and gasped. A girl with long, flowing, blonde hair had cut off the thing's arm with a gleaming katana.

He reached up and touched his face and looked at his hand. Blood.

The girl dropped before him, her back facing him, then leapt again to slice the thing directly in half.

With a roar, the mask crumbled and it dissipated into the air. Gracefully landing beside the little girl, she held out an arm to help her up.

"You will go to Soul Society. Don't worry, it's a nice place. You will be cared for." The mysterious girl smiled gently, "are you ready?"

Wiping away her tears, the child nodded silently. The girl brought her sword up and touched the end to the little girl's forehead.

A light flashed and in the girl's place, there was a fluttering black butterfly. The girl watched the butterfly for a while, then turned around to leave. It was now or never…. Ichigo hesitated, then waved an arm, "Wait! Don't go!"

The girl paused, then slowly turned around, her eyes which were half closed, widened in surprise.

Her attention flickered from him to his orange hair. "You… Kuro… saki… Ich…igo…." She breathed out, her voice trailing in wonder. She noticed the chain in his chest. "You're dead! What happened to your shinigami powers?!"

Ichigo was confused. How did she know his name? Shinigami powers? Shinigami as in… Death God Shinigami? He had shinigami powers?! What the hell??!!!

The girl by now had advanced toward him, and was only about 5 feet in front of him. "I can't believe it! The infamous hero of the Arrancar War, dead? I'm talking to the Kurosaki Ichigo! You are him, right?" she babbled excitedly.

Ichigo nodded, still puzzled.

The girl shook her head, "That's not important at the moment. I need to perform the konso. Gotei 13 will sort his out." She pressed the end of the hilt of her katana to his forehead, leaving a seal. "Welcome back to Soul Society, Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo felt a warmth envelope him and a whole weight lifted off him. The light grew brighter, then all of a sudden, darkness took over.

_Hollowheart Hollowheart Hollowheart_

Okay, thanks for reading, and I would very much like to say "Thanks for REVIEWING" but I guess not… -whines-


	4. AN

Alright, I couldn't write the 6th chapter without knowing this, so I'll ask this now.

Pairings?

The only pairing with Ichigo I will accept is IchiRuki, so even you suggest IchiHime, I will castrate you.

Any other pairings are accepted. I'm gonna make a poll.

Sorry. I know how people detest author notes without any story, but I forgot to put this little note into my last chapter.

Plz review and tell me what pairings and whether or not I should have IchiRuki.

Sorry. I realized that once I delieted this chapter, nobody could review the actual story. so I put it back up. don't kill me. n.n


	5. Chapt 4: Mouse and Prey

Yo! Sorry. It's been a while since I last updated. Don't kill me!

-Throws cookies at reviewers-

**Gabby0214: **Thanx! Neither can I

**Sephy-Chan: **I got rid of the Hollowheart_ Hollowheart Hollowheart _thingy. To tell you the truth it was annoying me too, but _somebody_ told me it was a good idea. And

Aizen is dead. End of story. No reincarnation. (we all know how much you like.. yaoi…. n.n

**KitsueMage: **… how did you guess?

**Azur twilight: **It's one of my favorite things too! It's why I wrote it!

**Mystic Maiden: **you know… maybe you should try putting in some exclamation marks.

**Neko-sensei: **I didn't know how to get rid of the anonymous reviews thingy. I just found out a couple days before I posted chapter 3….hahaha….. thanx for the cookies!!!

**ADDVengance: **No… just a random shinigami. I hate mary-sues too…

**Cricketchick1990: **yes you do get special thanx for reviewing! –throws a muffin at cricketchick-

**Glue Project: -**sweatdrops at username- yeah.. just a random shinigami….

**SakuraUchiha4: **… ok…? I won't ask….

**ShinigamiFangirl: **…. I don't know what to say… sorry!

**Narakunohime: **thanx!

**Mistical Kat: **you win! No ichiruki!

**Midday: **… DIE!!!! YOU SHOULD DIE FOR SAYING THAT!!!!! –kicks midday several times around the room-

**Shimo Ino: **Thanx!

Chapter 4- Mouse and Prey

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uhhhhn…" Ichigo groaned. His head hurt like hell…

Slowly, he got to his feet and looked at his surroundings. He seemed to be in some sort of Feudal age Japan.

Brushing the dust from his clothes, he checked his pockets. Nothing was missing. He decided to walk around to investigate what was going on.

He passed several vendors selling trinkets, but very few were selling food. Strange, he thought, but he kept walking anyway.

It wasn't until a few blocks down, that he realized he was hungry. Really hungry. His stomach growled loudly enough for some heads to turn.

His face reddened and was about to walk away when he felt a tug at his shirt. He turned around to see several children looking at him with wide eyes. A girl held out a sweat bun. "Mister, would you like one?"

Ichigo stopped. He couldn't take food from a child. But then, his stomach urged him on. Thanking her, he accepted the bun, but children still stared.

"You ask him!" one whispered and nudged the other.

"No, you ask him!" the other nudged back.

"Hmph! You're just scared!" he said, knowing it would provoke the other.

"What?!! You take that back!" the hands curled into fists

"Nya nyah… Ren's a scaredy cat!"

"Oh my god! Stop fighting! _I'll _ask him!" an older girl of about 15 said, smacking both of them on the head.

Marching up to Ichigo, she sighed, "They think you're that infamous shinigami hero, and they won't let you leave until you tell them your name."

"Uh…. My name's Kurosaki Ichigo…" Ichigo said uncertainly, munching on the sweet bun.

The girl whirled around to face the younger children. "See?" she scowled. "I told you! He said his name was Kuro.. sa… sa…"

Her eyes widened and she whispered, "Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo was annoyed. Ever since he died, people had been stuttering and whispering his name like it was the name of the devil or something. "Alright," he growled, "What is with you peo-"

The children jumped on him, "See Gamma? I told you it was him!"

"Kurosaki-sama! Tell us some of your war stories!"

"Yeah! Tell us how you defeated Aizen!"

"Ohmygosh! I can't believe I'm talking to the real Kurosaki-sama!!!!"

"I heard how you single-handely defeated a _whole army _of arrancar!!"

Ichigo gently pushed the midgets off him and stood up. "Okay, okay. First of all, why do you know my name? Second of all, what is a shinigami? And third of all…. Where the HELL am I?!!!"

The girl seemed shocked, "How do you not know?"

She stepped forward menacingly "You're not him, are you? Who are you? I just realized. You died? How could you have died?"

Ichigo backed off. What was with this place? This girl looked just about to fight this guy twice her size. Ichigo groaned inwardly. Great. He couldn't hurt a girl, especially in front of this kids…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

A large man with spiky, black hair grinned evilly. "He's here…" A small girl on his shoulder giggled, "Who's here?"

"Him… HA! Finally I can get a good fight."

A bald man walked up to him and reminded him, "Etou… taichou? He doesn't remember who he is…"

The man took no heed. Laughing, he sped down the streets of Sereitei and out the gates.

Two other men ran after him, but the giant was soon out of sight, leaving only a trail of dust that spiraled into the air.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl stepped forward again. "Who are you really?" she said narrowing her eyes, "Who would be so evil as to defile the name of Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Ichigo opened her mouth to protest, but suddenly the air felt extremely heavy and it became really hard to breathe.

Slowly turning g his head, he saw that all the people around him were stuck to the ground. They all struggled to breath, their breath coming out in gasps.

"Kurosaki Ichigo… Nice to see that you're back…" A gravelly, deep voice drawled.

A figure in black appeared on a rook, a spot of pink on his shoulder.

"I've been waiting for you…" He laughed maniacally, revealing rows of sharp teeth.

----------------------------------------------------------

Review please! Questions? Comments? Review!

P.S. If you haven't found out who he is… shame on you!!!!

So far, almost everybody is against IchiRuki, so this fic will not be ichiruki. Also, I tried writing it as ichiruki, and it didn't work.

Sorry, MCRdeathGOD. You're out of luck. T-T

Any other pairings? It's not too late!


	6. Chapt 5: Strike to Kill

Yo! Me again! Uhh… well… sorry! I keep writing stuff and It turns out really short even though it's really long in my notebook… I'm typing this all at school, so it's really hard…..and it takes several days…. T.T

So anyhow….

Chapter 5- Strike to Kill

"I've been waiting for you…" The figure grinned, revealing rows of sharp teeth.

Ichigo stared. This man had on an eyepatch and his hair stood up in spikes. But that wasn't the problem. This gigantic man was emitting some sort of power, seemingly killer intent that was pressuring him, threatening to shove him to the ground.

All of a sudden, a pink head poked over the man's shoulder, her cheery face completely breaking the tension. "Ohayou, Berry-tan!!" she squealed, waving an arm.

Ichigo sweatdropped. Though it was obvious the huge man and the girl were fond of each other, there personalities obviously clashed.

Then the deep voice rumbled again, snapping Ichigo out of his thought. "Ikuse, Ichigo."

He jumped off the roof, bringing his katana down. Ichigo managed to roll to one side. "A-ARE YOU CRAZY??!!!," he screamed, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU??!!! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME IF YOU SWING THAT SWORD AROUND!!!!"

The man laughed evilly, "THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'M TRYING TO DO!!!!!!"

The bubble-gum haired girl on the roof cheered, "Ike! Ike! Ken-chan!"

The katana was brought down once more, followed by a swing to the right. Only because Ichigo kept himself fit was how he barely dodged these attacks.

As he avoided these attacks, he realized the pressure had weakened sufficiently enough for him to move properly. Was it because of this "Ken-chan" had lightened up?

Ichigo glanced at the bystanders glued to the ground then to the still smiling man. Okay…that wasn't it…

The sword flew upwards and Ichigo managed to jump off to the side. He rolled in the dust for a bit then got to a crouch.

His eyes widened. His face felt like it was on fire and he couldn't see with his left eye. This man had slashed him just above the eye and the blood was blocking his vision.

He rubbed the red liquid from his eye and blinked hazily. Then seeing another attack coming, he ran away from the crazy man, but tripped.

There was no escape. He tried to scramble to his feet, but it was too late. The sword point was getting closer now. Ichigo attempted to close his eyes, but he was paralyzed.

Metal clashed against metal and sparks flew. A white haori fluttered in the wind. A tall man with white hair stood, back facing him, katana in hand, blocking the jagged blade in the bigger man's hands.

"Ichigo! Get away from here, NOW! I'll hold him off!!!" the man yelled at him

Ichigo stared, "Who are you people?" he gasped before getting to his feet and dashing away.

"Ukitake…Why do you always ruin my fun?" the man whined, obviously disappointed.

Ukitake took no notice, "Zaraki Kenpachi, you have been put into custody by Gotei 13 for you rash actions and attacking an ally. Please come with me for further discussion." He waited for a response.

Kenpachi removed his zanpakutou from Ukitake's. "Fine, Fine. Hmph. Ichigo was no fun at all. Ikuse, Yachiru." Kenpachi turned and headed back the way he came.

----------------------------------

Ichigo ran away from the lunatics. He had no idea where he was, or who he really was anymore.

What had happened to his heavily populated Tokyo city? It had been replaced by this strange Edo period town.

He rubbed his eyes. The blood was still in his sight…

There was a clearing. In the distance there was a tall white tower. Maybe there, he could…Wait. Hadn't he seen that tower before?

Ichigo screamed. Pain flooded his head. Images flashed through his mind. Hazy at first, but they became clearer. A giant flaming phoenix, A huge white stand the shape of an H, a cliff, a crying girl with raven hair, and finally the same white tower.

He hadn't walked a few feet forward when the ground beneath him rumbled and shook. He stood, rooted to the spot. A giant white wall crashed right in front of him, and other walls fell too, blocking the entrance to the clearing. Something jumped behind him, forming a giant crater in the ground.

Ichigo's eyes widened. He had thought "Ken-chan" was hunge, but this guy was monstrous.

The man carried two giant axes which he held in his arms. The giant laughed, "Who dares to invade Sereitei when I, Jidanbou, am here to guard the gates?!!!!"

The giant seemed to notice Ichigo for the first time. "Oh you? Ha! You puny little… you'll…" Jidanbou was shocked, "Kurosaki Ichigo!"

He then smiled, "Long time no see! Hey! Have you regained your memories yet?" Seeing Ichigo's dumbfounded expression, he frowned, "Guess not… Well! I'd better let you in and have Gotei 13 settle this…"

At this point, Ichigo had enough. Was Gotei 13 some sort of gang? When had he lost his memories? There was no gap in his memories...

He must be dreaming. Ichigo pinched himself. It hurt. Okay, so he wasn't dreaming. Maybe…

"Ichigo?" a girl's voice called out to him, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see a girl perched on the top of the giant white wall.

"Ichigo!" The raven haired girl jumped down from the wall and ran toward him.

"I can't believe you're back! Are you dead _already_? Wow, it's only been a couple years! I missed you sooo much!" She squealed.

Ichigo's eyes opened in shock. She had appeared several times in those little powerpoint flashes of pictures. "Who are you? You look really familiar.. like… I've seen you before… somewhere. Who are you?"

Rukia's face fell. "Yeah. Okay. I'm… uh… Kuchiki Rukia… uh.. I'm to bring you into Sereitei."

----------------------------------------

A man with ride, spiky hair stood on a nearby roof, watching the spectacle. He quietly watched as Rukia persuaded Ichigo to come with her. When Ichigo confessed he had no idea who she was, Renji could see she was about to cry but held herself back.

"She's a strong woman," he thought to himself. He sighed in relief when ichigo reluctantly followed Rukia into Sereitei. If Ichigo had refused to cooperate, Renji would be forced to have to knock him out and bring him in.

He would hate to have to hurt one of his best friends even if they had a touchy relationship.

"Ichigo…" Renji muttered, "Regain your memories quickly… We need your strength…. Help us fight… once more."

--------------------------------------------------------

Just telling you, I would have ended it here, but since it's about the same size as my other chapters, I decided not to because you guys said it was too short.

Anyhow… nevermind. Moving on!!!!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, Here we go..." Jidanbou grunted as he hefted the wall over his head, "Hurry up! I can't hold this for long!"

"Come on! Rukia grabbed Ichigo's arm and pulled him into Sereitei just before the wall crashed down, dust flying everywhere behind them.

Ichigo gasped. There was an entirely new world within the gates! From the outside, it seemed all barren and all you see was that white tower. But when you stepped within the grounds…. A whole new world appeared!

Rukia, seeing Ichigo's astonished expression, tried to explain, "After you incaded Sereitei a couple years ago to… save… me…" her voice trembled. "S-sorry. Excuse me."

She ran off toward the nearest building.

"Uh…" ichigo said.

"Hmph." A voice came from behind him. Ichigo whirled around. A man in a whie haori stood. A white bandana was tied around his forehead, red hair stood up in a pony tail, and a big smirk plastered across his face.

"Nice to see you again, berry head."

A vein pulsed on Ichigo's head. "What did you say?" he growled, wary of this new stranger.

"Yo. Abarai Renji. 5th division Taichou." He stuck out an arm.

Ichigo stared at the hand and realized this man expected him to shake.

Renji became impatient. "When somebody introduces them self, it's common courtesy for the latter to do the same," he drawled sourly, the grinned, "Or is it that Ichigo-_chan _is too stupid to understand this concept?" (note the STRONG emphasis on the chan)

"Why you, idiotic pineap-"

Renji held his hands in front of him in defeat, "Just kidding, just kidding…"

"Oh yeah, what Rukia was saying before she ran away from us was: After Sereitei was invaded, they upped their security. They strengthened the barrier and placed an illusion around it.

So when you're outside, you'll see nothing but a tower in the distance. They also placed more guards around the precinct," he said, pointing out one half-asleep samurai-looking man.

Renji frowned. "Wait here a moment." He stalked toward the poor man and started yelling at him. The man cowered in fear and jumped to his feet. "Gomenosai, Abarai-Taichou!" Renji continued berating the man while Ichigo watched.

A shadow fell and him and he looked up. "What the HELL??!!!"

A giant, flat, green stingray hovered over him. It slowly floated down and landed on the grass. A woman with kind eyes jumped off the side. She had a braid that came together in front of her chest.

She was holding a katana without a blade. Walking toward him, the stingray thing was sucked to her hilt and it formed a blade.

Ichigo gaped. He had seen people jump off high places unharmed, but… this was… incredible.

The woman smiled. "Watashiwa Unohana-taichou of the fourth squad. Please come with me. Yamamoto Sou-taichou has requested your presence.

------------------------------------------------

"WHAAATT???!!! Renji screamed at the messenger. "Why didn't they tell me earlier?!!!"

The messenger bowed his head, "Gomenosai, Abarai-taichou. Sou-taichou only told me to tell you that you had missed a meeting."

Renji fumed silently "Thank you. You are dismissed."

The man bowed, shimmered and disappeared.

"Dammit!" Renji swore, " I can't believe that bastard!"

"Well that _bastard_ just happens to be your boss." Rukia said, appearing in the doorway.

"I don't care! That old geezer thinks he's better than everybody! I'll show him someday…" Renji muttered. He stared at her. "How do you feel about having him back?"

Rukia frowned. " Happy, I guess, but sad that he doesn't remember me."

Renji poked her forehead, "Well. What did you expect He had his memories and reiatsu sealed. What did you think he was going to go: _oh! Rukia! Oh my gosh! I can't believe it's you! And Jidanbou! I definitely know what's going on now! It's all coming back to me!" _Renji taunted.

Rukia just glared.

---------------------Somewhere in the 12th division----------------------

"Umm… who are you?" Ichigo said staring at the weird looking man… thing…

The thing snorted. "I'm Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Hmph I see that you're back. Maybe I can finally… "

The kid standing at Ichigo's elbow interrupted him. "Kurotsuchi, you are not to experiment on him. You are to merely remove the seals placed upon Kurosaki. Yamamoto Sou-taichou's orders.

Kurotsuchi was disappointed. "Fine." He turned around and walked stiffly toward the operating table.

Ichigo stood for a moment, unsure of what to do. "Are you sure…" he said warily eyeing the metal instruments on a tray.

There were normal things like scalpels, stitches, and antibacterial foam. But then there were the unnormal things. Like the buzz saw and something that looked like a pizza cutter except… bigger… and … sharper… Ichigo gulped.

Hitsugaya put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Don't worry. He can't do anything like experiment on you. He'll be executed. Remember what Sou-taichou said?

-----------------------Flashback in the Captain's meeting room----------------------

All the taichous were yelling and screaming at each other.

"I believe He should be put in the 4th division."

"THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL HE SHOULD BE WITH A BUNCH OF SISSIES!!!! HE SHOULD BE IN THE 11TH DIVISION!!!!"

Ichigo was pulled over to the man whom he recognized in an instant. So he did the first thing that came to mind. He played dead.

"HE SHOULDN'T BE WITH A WHOLE BUCH OF HARBINGERS OF DEATH!!!!!!!! 2ND DIVISION, I SAY!!!!"

Ichigo was pulled from Yachiru's grasp and into Soi-fon's choke hold.

He struggle for air. "Aacck…kacaaaaa….." he rasped.

"OMFG!!! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!!!!"

"huh? Soifon looked down to see Ichigo turning blue and pulling weakly at her arms. She let go of him quickly and he fell to the ground. Everybody crowded around him.

"A-Are you okay?!!

"This is all your fault, Soifon!"

"Whaaaat??!!! It's your fault for… for… being an idiot!!!"

"Huh? What kind of lame insult is that??!!"

"Yeah, yeah, keep talking, you TWO FACED SON-OF-A-"

BAM!! "ENOUGH!!!"

Everybody jumped. Yamamoto up until them had been watching the spectacle with a slight amusement, but when two captains decided to kill each other, he stopped them.

"We are here merely to discuss the situation of Kurosaki Ichigo; to decide how to regain his shinigami powers, not what division he should be in!"

There was a brief silence.

Ukitake stepped forward, "Maybe we could put him under the supervision of several divisions."

Yamamoto seemed to contemplate this. "That is a good idea, but he will have to learn about the fundamentals. We do not have the time or power to make seated officers re-teach the basics.

Unohana also took a small step forwards. "I suggest we enter in the shinigami academy. That way he can learn all the basic kido spells, and Soul Society history, zanjutsu (what's the last one? Houhou?)

The other captains muttered in agreement.

"Approved." Yamamoto nodded. "Excellent idea, Unohana-Taichou. Kurosaki Ichigo? You start Monday."

Ichigo, by now, had recovered. "Don't I get any say in this?"

"No. We need you to get your abilities as quickly as you can. Since we already explained everything to you, we've already finished the first step.

"But-"

"No buts. Anyhow, now we need to remove those two seals on you…"

"…"

-----------------------end flashback-------------------

"I know… I know…but…" Ichigo sighed.

Hitsugaya patted him on the back. "I understand. Even though Kurotsuchi is a creepy, cold-hearted man, I'm sure than under all the equipment, he's a nice, compassionate being.

There was a giggling and they both looked up. Kurotsuchi was in the corner, playing with syringe and the giant pizza cutter.. thing. He didn't seem to notice them and let out a dark chuckle.

Ichigo paled. Hitsugaya stiffened. "…I take back what I said earlier…"

Ichigo backed away and turned to face the boy. "Help…" he whimpered with pleading eyes.

Hitsugaya pulled him toward the exit.

"Oh no, you don't." Ichigo heard these last words before a sharp pain erupted in the side of his neck and he plunged into darkness.

-----------------------------------------------

… I try making this chapter longer, but it's kinda hard…..

Ah yeah, sorry if I update slow, but I'm typing this all up at school … M6y parents have banned me from the computer. T.T


	7. Chapter 6: Surgery

Okay, first off, I'm extremely sorry for not updating for sooo long….

I lost my notebook where I write my fanfiction and am still recovering from the loss. To make a long story short, basically… I was depressed.

I was unable to work on my story. The next 4 chapters were written in it and I was sooo mad!!!  
Yeah, yeah… excuses, excuses… I know…enough of that! Sorry if this is short…. T.T

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6- surgery

It was extremely dark. Pitch dark. Well… almost. There was a dim light somewhere.

"Where am I?" Ichigo thought. He cupped his hands to his mouth and called, "Hello?" Anybody there?"

His voice echoed through the darkness. He bent down and felt for the ground beneath him. There was none.

He gasped. The same surprised voice echoing. He whirled around, surveying the scene. "This isn't funny, guys!" He yelled, "Cut it out!"

A long eerie laugh sounded out. Ichigo was vaguely reminded of one of those clowns from a horror movie or video game.

There was a glint. Something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.

Cautiously, he edged toward the area where he had first seen the light. As he got closer, he realized it was a giant mirror. He watched his reflection, eyes widening in shock.

In the mirror, his skin was peeling and floating away, revealing white skin underneath. He pulled away from the mirror with disgust and watched with horror as his own arm dissipated slowly.

Ichigo opened his mouth to scream, but was cut off when his head also stripped away.

When he came to, he tried to raise his arms, but found that he couldn't. He seemed to be held down by some invisible force.

"Ichigo." That same mocking voice that had terrorized him earlier.

Against his will, Ichigo raised two fingers to his head in a mock salute and lifted his head.

A replica stood before him, a smirk plastered on his face. It's skin was white and so was it's hair. All bleached white.

"Ichigo! It's been a while, hasn't it?" it grinned.

Finding that he was able to talk, Ichigo growled, "Who are you?"

"I was wondering when you would ask that…"

"Answer the question!"

"My, my what a temper, you know, you are in no position to talk like that. You are the one stuck in the mirror, not me. But! I'll answer that question of yours. I am your alter ego, your inner hollow, your evil side."

"I have been stuck in that mirror for 10 yrs. Now… It's your turn." The hollow counterpart said menacingly and burst into maniacal laughter. He exploded and shattered into thousands of pieces, the evil laugh still echoing throughout the domain.

When his alter ego left, Ichigo found that he could move again. He rolled his arms, stretching. Even though he was in a mirror, it wasn't flat. Instead, there was a small room. There was practically nothing in the room except for a small bed and a lamp.

He kicked at the mirror surface and watched with satisfaction as the surface cracked, but his smile fell when the cracks healed together, forming a smooth surface.

Ichigo groaned and sat on the ground, and banged his head on the glass.

Somewhere, Zangetsu stood, camouflaged in the dark by his black outfit. He silently watched the ordeal. He would deal with Shirosaki later when he came back---_if_ he came back at all.

--------------------------

Hitsugaya gagged, the stench offending his nose. Kurotsuchi had removed the stomach from the small hole that was made, claiming that the reiatsu seal was "just behind it!"

Even though it was highly unlikely it was there, the midget grimaced at the though if it really was there.

Kurotsuchi laughed, "I got it!!!!" Using his nails, he plucked the small sphere from the cavity. As soon as the sphere was removed, Ichigo's body started bucking. (no dirty thoughts here. Even as much as I would like to write a GrimmIchi yaoi.)

The beeping on the heart monitor sped up. Hitsugaya shouted, "What's going on??!!"

"He's going into shock! Nemu! Get in here!" "Yes, sir?"

"Patient's going into shock! Heart rate is 120 bpm! Get the defibrillator!! Hahaha… I've never had this much fun…"

Nemu, stoic as ever, returns with the defibrillator. "Sir, it's charging. Clear in 3…2….1…Clear."

Kurotsuchi moves away from the body and Nemu shocked it. The erratic beeping slowed back to normal.

There was a silence. It was eerily quiet. Hitsugaya shivered.

Kurotsuchi sighed, "Alright, now to remove the memory seal.." He turned to retrieve the scalpel.

There was a shuffling noise behind him. Ichigo had sat up, but his eyes were still closed. From thin air, something white materialized onto his face, forming a mask.

The others in the room immediately went on the defensive mode.

"Who are you? Ichigo… or his… hollow?" Hitsugaya asked testily.

"His hollow," he said, opening his eyes, revealing the backwards world in the sea of black and yellow. Those piercing yellow eyes…

They knew about the existence of Vaizards, but not much.

"What do you want? Did you take over Kurosaki?"

Shirosaki grinned, "Hell ya!" When he noticed that the whole room tensed, "But I'm not gonna hurtcha!... Just wanna tell ya something-…"

He hefta himself off the operation table.

"Oww…"he whine, "What did you do to his body?" He traced the cut along his abdomen and healed it. "Instant regeneration!" Kurotsuchi thought, giggling to himself.

The hollow counterpart paced the room.

He looked at some of the equipment. "Nyah…No wonder king was so stressed when he was in his little world…"

Kurotsuchi smiled as nicely as he could. Which only resulted in something like a grimace. "Um… hollow-san, can I , experiment on you?"

Shirosaki seemed to think it over, "Well… NO! You think I don't know about you? You experimented on that Quincy's sensei! You're more of a hollow than I am! … Anyway, I came out to talk. Give a message for me to the old friends…"

--------------------------------

"AAAUGGH!!!! Damn hollow! Leaving me here to rot!!" Ichigo fumed. An idea popped into his head. "I'll use the bed to…" Ichigo sweatdropped. The bed was nailed to the ground.

Something white caught his eye. He turned around. Mr. Hollow was back.

"King…you happy in there?" he said, sounding concerned. Ichigo gestured with his hand as if to show the barren room to him.

"Well then… I've had my fun… Bye!!" Shirosaki waved an arm goodbye and Ichigo felt himself dissolving. "Have fun in your next life!! (I mean reincarnation)."

"Wait! What? Stop that! Sto-" Ichigo was gone.

"Ah… that's that! Oi! Zangetsu-ossan! How'd I do?"

"A little too well. When you left, he was about to have a mental breakdown."

"I wanted a little fun…" Shirosaki whined, "If I had tried to negotiate, he wouldn't have listened…"

Zangetsu nodded. He snapped his fingers once and the strange sideways building world returned. The darkness receded and the hollow stretched. I liked it better when it was darker…"

---------------------------------

Ichigo found himself screaming his head off in a room.

Hitsugaya peered at him, a mix of emotions playing across his face: peeve, worry, and curiosity.

"Kurosaki… are you okay?" the snowy haired captain shouted, a hint of annoyance in his tone.

Ichigo abruptly ended his screaming, ending a long, reedy, drawn-out whine.

Kurotsuchi was beating up Nemu again. Ichigo's temper flared. "Oi! What's with you? Beating up a hapless girl!"

Ichigo began unconsciously releasing his reiatsu.

"Kurosaki… omai…" Hitsugaya stared wonderously.

Ichigo paused. What was this… feeling? He felt… great! Some kind of energy was circulating his body. A blue glow emanated from his hand and sparks played around his arms.

Ichigo made a fist and concentrated on it. All the glow from his body left and retreated into his hand. Just from looking at his fist, he knew it would do some serious damage if it hit something.

Kurotsuchi chuckled, "seems I was successful in removing the reiatsu seal, well then! Now for the memory seal…"

Ichigo stiffened. The good feeling disappeared. Quickly. "You haven't… released that memory seal yet?"

Kurotsuchi's grin stretched even further.

--------------------------------------

Sorry about the short chapter….

Anyhow… I have a couple questions to ask…

This is for later fanfiction I write.

If you love somebody, do you want to be with them forever?

How do you know what the difference between obsession and love?

These are the only two questions I wanna ask.

Please review!!!!! GRAH!!! IT"S BEEN 5 DAYS AND ONLY 5 PEOPLE REVIEWED!!!!!!! REVIEW, DAMNIT! (and while ur at it, donate to the poor.)

MERI KRISUMASU!!!!


	8. Chapter 7: Academy

I absolutely apologize for not having updated in so long! I mean, I realized I hadn't for almost a YEAR!!

Then I found people still reviewing my stories and I felt bad. So... I updated.

Gomenosai!! ;;

Chapter 7- Academy

It took 3 hours, the entire 11th division, and several holes in walls to capture the fleeing berry.

Even though it was easier for the shinigami to sense Ichigo, he just wouldn't stay in one place.

Using his newfound power, Ichigo used his concentrated reiatsu to break through sides of buildings to escape with he was cornered. After having only having the 12th division chase him around, they soon tired and allowed the battle hungry 11th division to give chase.

When they finally got him pressed, back against a wall, he was completely worn out, stumbling, mumbling about a spiked hair menace named "Kenny" and a bubble-gun haired atrocity.

-- -- -- -- --

Kurotsuchi glared at the boy that had caused him much headache and pain. Ichigo was currently on the operating table in an unconscious state.

Unsheathing a small dagger, he poised the knife over the steadily rising and falling chest and for the second time that day, he made a small slit across the stomach and set to work removing the last seal.

Maybe if he hurried, he might have some time to… have some fun. (-shiver- not that way. Ugh.)

-- -- -- -- --

Ichigo woke up in a warm bed yelling. He had had this strange dream that he had died and went to heaven where the evil scientist tried to experiment on him and he gained this awesome power.

He sighed in relief. It was just a nightmare… then he became aware of his surroundings. (O.O)-- his expression.

He pulled up his shirt and found a long, thin scar across his stomach. It… wasn't… a… dream?? Then-OH MY FING GAWD!! HE REALLY WAS MOLESTED BY A FREAK!!

The door slid open and a very flustered female shinigami stuttered, "A-ano.. Kurosaki-san, Y-yamamoto-Soutaichou would like to speak with you…"

Before she left the room, she took one fleeting glance at his still exposed abs and blushed heavily. The sliding door closed gently.

Ichigo sighed and let himself drop back on the bed. I was still the same here. Soon, he bet, some strange fan club would pop up somewhere.

He looked at the scar again. Of course, there were many other scars than that one. He really never had the slightest idea of where they came from. He had always toyed with the idea that he had been abducted by aliens, but that was obviously improbable.

But then again, you couldn't be too sure about that. Yesterday, Shinigami never existed.

-- -- -- -- --

"So you're telling me I went through all that trouble of running for nothing?"

Yamamoto closed his eyes in a Kakashi-style upside-down U grin.

Ichigo's eye twitched.

Yamamoto returned to his normal strict demeanor. "The reason for this inability to remove the memory seal is mostly because of how long it's been attached to your soul." He glared at Ichigo before continuouing.

"Unfortunately, because you sloppily applied the seal without much guidance, we are unable to remove it. The seal has aligned too much with your soul. Kurotsuchi was able to get rid of some parts of it, but the rest must stay. If we had tried to remove more of it, we would have pulled your soul out along with it. Sometimes- Are you keeping up with this?"

Dumbfounded, Ichigo nodded.

"Good. Sometimes you will have small memory flashes. I have no idea if they'll hurt."

"I figured just as much since I didn't really remember much after I woke up." Ichigo said, chewing over the information he just heard.

"I'm quite surprised that you understand this," Shunsui drunkedly pointed out.

Ichigo stared, "Are you implying that I'm stupid?"

"No, noooooo….. Just when you first became a shinigami, you were somewhat on the… dense side."

"…"

"Shunsui-taichou, that is beside the point." Soifon said, crossing her arms, "We are here to discuss the placement of Kurosaki here in the academy. Personally, I believe he should be put with the fourth years."

Ukitake intercepted, "Ah, but if he starts in fourth year, he won't know the fundamentals."

Yamamoto nodded. "Very well. You will be put in with the Advanced 1st years."

Ichigo groaned. More school.

-- -- -- -- --

"Where are we?" Ichigo asked, turning to his guide.

"We are in the special dormitories reserved for nobility."

"Nobility?"

The unseated officer jiggled the key in the lock. "For those who have been born into the higher ranks." The door slid open.

Ichigo gasped. The room was a western styled bedroom. He sat down on an ornately decorated bed and proceeded to sink a full foot into the mattress. He looked at his guide, "Isn't this a bit too much? Can't I just have a normal room?"

The man pondered for a moment. "Wait here. I'll go check for any available rooms."

He shunpoed toward the main office. Ichigo attempted to heft himself off his bed, but only fell to the ground.

"Kurosaki-san, we fortunately have one room available. The former occupant had a…. tragic accident."

"Th-thank you…" Ichigo looked shaken.

The man handed Ichigo the key and gave him a map of the academy grounds. Pointing at a large building, he said, "You will be in dorm A, room 1515." (I thought that was fitting, since Ichi go means 15 after all)

121… 122… 123. Ichigo tried his locker. It opened, revealing cobwebs. He brushed them away. The locker was empty. He closed it and headed toward his next class on the schedule.

The current class was just about to end. He plopped himself on the ground outside the door and waited for the bell to ring.

-- -- -- -- --

"I CAAAN'T TAKE IT ANYMOOORE!!" A boy sobbed on his desk. "MY BRaiN CAN'T REMEMBER ALL OF THAT!! NOOOOO!!"

"It's okay… it's okay…" A hand patted him on the head, comforting him, "I'm sure you'll manage…"

"Sensei!! SENSEI!! YADAMARU-SENSEI!!" A girl with blue hair ran into the college sized classroom, back from the restrooms.

"What is it Namida?" The Vaizard/teacher asked, hand poised over the chalkboard, in the middle of her lesson, rudely interrupted by a certain screaming boy.

"There's a dead man outside of our classroom!!"

Murmurs went throughout the class. "What?!" Lisa ran up the stairs to the door. She look in the hallways and finally down to her left. And gasped.

The other students crowded in the door, trying to catch a glimpse of the "corpse."

Lisa looked at Namida. "He's not dead. Merely sleeping. Look, he's breathing!"

"Now, class, who would like to tell me who this person is?" She looked at her class which had already slowly filed out of the door to see the sleeping person their teacher was referring to.

An uncertain girl's voice rose from the crowd, "… uh…. One of Kurosaki Ichigo's fanclub members? Or possibly Kurosaki Ichigo himself?"

The boy standing beside her laughed, "There's no possible way it could be him! Kurosaki's not dead yet!"

Lisa nodded, "That's correct. He wasn't dead…. Until three days ago."

Confusion hit the class. "He died? How did he die?!" somebody called out.

"He was hit by an 18 wheeler."

"What's… a… 18 _heawer_?"

"…has Shinji been lax in his teachings again?"

"nng…"

Lisa turned around to find that strawberry was waking up.

He yawned and sat up. When he became aware of his surroundings, his eye twitched. There was an entire crowd staring at him. "Uh… how may I help you?" he asked politely as the bell rang.

Lisa crossed her arms. "Ichigo…?" she glared at him.

"eh… yes?"

She grabbed his ear and pulled him to his feet. "Come with me." Even though she was a whole foot shorter than him, she was able to lug him into her classroom.

"Ow! Ow! OW! What's wrong with you!!"

Lisa slammed the door shut and locked it. "YOU… IDIOT!!" she yelled at him, "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US?!"

"WELL, I'M SORRY, UNFORTUNATELY, I DON'T REMEMBER WHAT I DID!!"

Lisa softened a little, "Oh."

Ichigo looked away. "I'm sorry about doing whatever to you, but I can't do anything about it." He uncurled a fist and stared at it. "I want to remember. I want to know. It's difficult, not knowing if this entire ordeal is just an elaborate prank or something I've seriously gone through before.

"…"

"And just out of curiosity, what exactly did I do?"

Outside the classroom, students fought to get close to the door and hear the ongoing conversation.

"Holy-!!" Kurosaki Ichigo- the Kurosaki Ichigo will be here with us in the Academy!!"

The rest of the class chattered excitedly among themselves. Lisa jumped to her feet. She opened the door slowly, a glint in her eye. "Guess what?" she crooned.

The class shuddered. Too scared to say anything.

"Since the bell has already ran a while ago, all of those huddled outside the door will be late to their next class."

There was a scuffle and everybody ran for it.

"But those who have mastered shunpou should be fine!" she yelled.

Lisa glanced at the remaining students. " I assume you are the next class. Well, either that, or you're really stupid."

One more person left the doorway. Lisa waved the students in and turned to Ichigo. "We'll continue our conversation later."

She returned to her spot in the front of the classroom, "Anybody brought extra credit?"

Several students blushed and slowly raised a hand holding a magazine. One of them caught the light and Ichigo squinted to tell what it was then turned red as well.

Porn.

-- -- -- -- --


End file.
